Interuppted Euphoria
by smearedliner
Summary: Near and Acey are in a deep state of pleasured euphoria when they get interuppted. NearxAcey. Graphic Lemon. Compantion piece to upcoming chapter 11 of In Perfect Trust


**Author's Note: The only things I own are the words of this Lemon, Acey and Jaime. Erin belongs to White Lady Dragon. This is a companion piece for the next chapter of In Perfect Trust. I wrote this in one sitting. I'm so proud of myself, lol. This is a graphic Lemon. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Acey of Spades was lying down, staring at the ceiling, and wearing nothing but lacy black lingerie. She enjoyed the way the sheets felt against her exposed skin. Despite having Jaime's company, she'd felt lonely without Erin, who had gone for a walk to clear her head.

Jaime noticed his lady's silence, and glanced over at her, concerned. "Is something wrong, m'lady?"

"No, nothing's wrong," She pressed a hand to the bite mark Beyond Birthday had left on her neck. There'd only been so much A could do to physically heal it, so it was still inflamed, throbbing every now and then when she moved her head a certain way.

Getting up, she walked into the bathroom, and opened the medicine cabinet, procuring a bottle of codeine to take for the pain. Popping a small green pill into her mouth, she turned on the faucet on the sink, filling water in her cupped hands to take it with.

_Beep. Beep._

When she left the bathroom, Acey noticed a calligraphic N on the screen. Sitting down in her computer chair, she pressed the button on the microphone to turn on the audio.

"_Acey, are you awake? How are you feeling?"_

…

"_I'm feeling fine, Near. What's up?"_

"If you are feeling up to it, can you come to my room? I _need_ to see you. I_ need_ you," Near replied with quiet urgency. He'd intended to wait until Erin left before he had sex with her. But, ever since he'd found out what Beyond Birthday had done to her, he'd been furious.

Aside from the fact that he hadn't seen Acey in two months, he was hungering to take her to his bed to make up for lost time, but Beyond Birthday had violated his fiancée in an inappropriately intimate way against her will. Acey's heart and body belonged to him now. The only person allowed to touch her in the manner was him. B had defiled her honor, and he couldn't allow any physical traces of him to remain on her body. Near wanted to erase B's touch, his taste, and his scent and replace it with his own.

_**Now.**_

"_Sure, I can come up."_

He could hear her lustfully sigh with want and need. He could tell she was aching for him just as much as he was aching for her.

When he heard her knock softly on his door, Near opened it and extended his hand to her, pulling her against him and holding her close when she accepted his hand. He groaned with need when he untied her black robe, revealling the lingerie underneath it.

Sliding the rode down her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, he curled his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to kiss her. She accepted his rough kiss, wrapping her arms around him, twisting and curling her tongue around his. She hooked a leg over his hip, grinding against his growing erection.

Tearing his lips from hers, he brushed her hair away from her neck, and pressed his mouth the wound on it, reaching around to unclasp her bra. She moaned with content pleasure as he delicately glided his tongue sensually against the tender wound in a soothing manner, careful not to scrap his teeth against it, sending shivers down her neck to her spin.

"_Ah_, Near," Acey moaned, digging her fingernails into the back of his neck, grinding against him again.

He reluctantly untangled himself from her to take off his shirt, pants and his boxers. Tilting his head down, he ran his tongue along her full lower lip before kissing her hard again. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pushed her to grind against him again before he picked her up, and carried her over to his bed bridal style, keeping his mouth against hers.

Laying her down on the bed, Near lay on his side next to her, and pulled off her underwear. Squeezing her breasts, he moved his mouth to her nipple. The feeling of him sucking on her nipple, squeezing and rolling the other one around with his thumb and index finger sent an excited electric shock though her, making her arch his chest into his mouth and fingers.

She felt blood rush to her clit, feeling her cunt moisten. She gasped, moaning loudly when he removed his fingers from her nipple and found her clit. He moved his finger up and down, then around in a circle, teasing her. His slow rhythm of his fingers was erotically agonizing.

She caught her breath sharply when he suddenly slipped three fingers inside her. "Near, oh god. Oh god," She moaned as he thrust his fingers, slick with her fluids, in and out, in and out of her. He kissed in between her breasts and down her stomach. He parted her cunt lips with his other hand, and pressed the tip of his tongue against her clit, swirling it in a circle, sucking it lightly.

Acey's body convulsed somewhat, thrusting her hips hard against his fingers and tongue. A light sheen of sweat broke out on her body.

Near switched places with his fingers and his tongue. He rubbed her clit with his fingers, and fucked her with his tongue. She felt warm and tight against his tongue, tasting amazing.

"Near! Near, don't stop! Oh god, don't stop!" She screamed, tightly fisting the sheets.

When he felt her muscles twitch and start to convulse and clench against his tongue, he drew it out of her and crawled up her body. He wanted to make her come with his cock inside of her.

They were both panting when he kissed her again. It was erotic that she could taste her fluids on his mouth and his tongue.

Near hurriedly rolled a condom on with shaky hands before he rolled on top of her, he was hard, wanting her so bad. When she spread her legs, he growled, and thrust his cock roughly inside of her. He let it rest inside her for a moment, soaking up how blissfully tight she felt. Wrapping an arm around her, he lifted her hips up as he began thrust into her. He moved slightly forward, so his cock rubbed against her throbbing clit with each thrust.

She wrapped her arms around him, digging her fingernails into his back, writhing beneath him. She could feel she was close to climax. "Oh god, Near, I'm coming!" She screamed.

He rubbed her clit when he felt her muscles began to convulse and clamp around his cock. He moaned at the incredible sensation, and began fucking her harder. Setting her lower body back down on the bed, he leaned down to kiss her again, swallowing their sighs and moans. Wrapping an arm around the back of her neck, he held her tightly against him.

Acey tore her mouth from his, and screamed, tilting her head back as orgasm slammed into her. She thrust her hips up hard into his thrusts.

Near's body convulsed as he came. He screamed, "Ah god, Acey, Acey!" Panting, he buried his face in her neck, drawing out of her.

The scent of passion and sex hung in the air as they lay in one another's arms, trying to catch their breath when a knock at the door startled then out of their blissful, post-sex euphoria.


End file.
